


Precious Time

by australia_mate



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Boys In Love, Da Vinci trip, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted, Light Dom/sub, Long Shot, M/M, Nearly Getting Caught, Shower Sex, Strength Kink, The ending's actually fluffier than I intended, Tony cockblocks but doesn't know, Top Peter Parker, Washington D.C., You're Tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate
Summary: You and Peter haven't been able to, well,touch, each other in some time due to dating in secret. So when the opportunity finally arises when you both find yourselves alone in the hotel room in Washington, the chance seems too good to be true.And of course it is, as your Dad calls just as things start to get good. And of course Ned needs to come back to get goggles for the pool.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Precious Time

"Ugh, finally." You groaned, dumping all of the bags you'd managed to carry from the bus and to the room on the floor. 

It was the Da Vinci trip, and the excitement bubbling in your gut for the day had yet to relent. 

It was obvious that the other two boys with you felt the same, Peter and Ned grinning while pushing past you into the room. "This is great!" Peter flopped down onto one of the beds, easily kicking off his shoes.

You smiled too as you took stock of the hotel room, "It's pretty nice. I-" 

Ned suddenly cut you off as he held a hotel pamphlet in the air, "There's a pool! Guys, we're so going." You rolled your eyes and closed the door behind you, taking off your shoes too and sitting next to Peter.

He looked at you for a second and sighed dramatically at the idea to Ned, an arm snaking its way around your waist. There was some hidden intent behind it, and it made a smile curl at your lips.

"I'm too tired, Ned, go with everyone else. See?" He pointed out to the window beside the door, showing off your teammates rushing past in their swimsuits. You had a feeling he wasn't though, and you quirked an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"But- You're _Spiderman!_ " Ned protested with a hushed voice. Peter squinted with a grin, "And, what, Spiderman apparently can't rest now? Besides, the week's been exhausting." He tilted his head to the slightly glowing purple pocket of his backpack.

That Chitauri rock had given you three the discovery of a lifetime, but also drained you all so much; not enough to miss the DV trip, though. 

You giggled when Ned huffed but you faked a sad expression when he looked to you expectantly. You shook your head, "Sorry, bubs." 

"Hmph. Boring." He remarked to which you and Peter laughed at. "I'm going, though." You threw up a hand in defence, "We never said you couldn't. Dude needs to get more friends." The last part was whispered loudly to Peter, making Ned hear.

"What I need is-" He struggled to find a comeback, much to you and Peter's delight, " _Whatever_ , I don't need you guys, I've got the pool." Ned had a carefree smile on his face, though, as he easily changed into swimmer trunks. 

"You're right, you've got the pool, don't worry." Ned waved a dismissive hand as he left, theatrically slamming the door behind him. 

Peter laughed beside you, and you looked at your boyfriend with a small smile. "This weekend's gonna be amazing." He commented distractedly, as you currently found that his eyes were now all over you. You blushed and your feeling was confirmed.

"You're not tired, are you?" How close Peter was made you feel like you were required to whisper, and so you did. 

He smiled gently with a nod, caramel eyes soft and adoring. "Never, when you're around." He whispered, lifting a hand and resting it onto your cheek, an action which you leaned into.

Peter took one last look at your face before pressing his lips against yours, and you melted inside from it. Your eyes fell shut and you pushed yourself into the kiss, his arm around your waist tightening. 

The hand on your cheek ventured up into your hair, grasping it slightly to make you moan softly. "You're so pretty..." Peter airily praised in between the gaps of your kiss, and the moment he said it, the heat in your body rose and rose, making you add more fire to your actions.

Peter only took delight in the deeper kiss, finding his tongue into your mouth, tilting his head left.

It was getting hotter and you were holding onto Peter's sides for the support that had him ultimately take advantage of, pushing himself to lay on the bed for you to follow and sprawl on top of him.

You panted, pulling back. Peter was no better than you, just as reeling from the kiss, and you swore you heard him breathe out ' _wow._ ' 

Either about the kiss or from the view of you on top of him, you didn't know.

But you couldn't care to ponder about it anymore as Peter suddenly rolled out from under you, getting up and quickly pulling the curtains over the windows; dimming the room nicely and bestowing privacy.

You smirked, laying yourself out on the bed suggestively to your boyfriend who was watching you intently. "How much time do you think we have?" You questioned, biting your lip.

Peter crossed the distance from the door to you quickly, crawling over you with his own playful smirk. "I dunno, maybe an hour?" He trailed a hand down your chest, "And a lot can be done in an hour."

You hummed with a wink, "Yeah, I can think of a few things." And Peter kept up his smirk, his eyes the only thing changing as they darkened. "I knew this field trip was going to be great." He captured your lips again, groaning from the feel and taste.

You reacted the same, it'd been too long since you were able to do these things. Feel Peter's hands all over you, feel _him._

It was expected, though, with being the son of Tony Stark, you thought dismissively. You hadn't yet told your Dad about your relationship with the gangly-teen-spider, and so intimate moments like these were hard to come by. 

But, it kind of made them all the better.

You were ripped out of your thoughts as Peter eagerly dipped his hand under your jeans, tantalisingly running over your growing bulge.

"Fuck, Pete." You took in a harsh breath, propping yourself up by your arms. He grinned and kissed you lightly, taking the distraction to slip his hand past the final barrier of your boxers, gripping you firmly in his hand. This elicited you to yank your head back with a moan, hair falling in front of your eyes. 

Peter was just as turned on as you were, but even though you'd been dating for three months now, a hint of shyness and tentativeness still accompanied his actions. 

So you smiled through an airy moan, "So good," You kissed him eagerly as your praise boosted his confidence and he returned it just as much. "Peter, I- God." You rested your forehead against him as your breathing picked up with his faster strokes, and as his other hand explored under your shirt.

It was so good, the air was so nice and warm and the buzz in your head- But then Peter stilled, at the back of his mind something warned him, and you tilted your head. 

It made sense, though, when right after, the recognisable sound of your phone started ringing and buzzing below you.

You groaned in annoyance, "Really?" Peter just laughed, "Our luck, or my Parker luck I've passed to you," And he retracted his hand that had you frown, disappointed even more as he got off of you so you could reach for the damned thing in your back pocket; it always seemed like this was happening. 

It normally wouldn't, but reading who was the caller made you groan. 

You turned the phone to him so he could read it too and you smiled a smile over the top, "Yay! It's our favourite _cockblocker!_ " You glared at the phone accusingly.

Peter made a noise of expectancy like he knew who it'd be. "Answer it before he gets suspicious." He piped up after you let it ring for a couple more beats. 

What he didn't realise was that it wasn't entirely in your annoyance to not answer, it was just that he was sitting cross-legged from you, and had a noticeable tent in his sweatpants so you were momentarily distracted from it.

But you cleared your throat and answered the call, bringing the phone to your ear. "Hey, Dad," You cleared your previously aroused choked-up throat, "Why're you calling?"

Tony's chuckle filtered into the call, "Just checking up on my _only_ kid." He emphasised, "Is celebrity and hero Dad too embarrassing to talk to?" You laughed, squirming a bit from Peter's heavy gaze.

Your boyfriend had decided that he wasn't going to help and cheekily grinned, innocently spreading his legs and having his shirt hike up a bit to show his v-line.

A goddamn tease.

"N- No, it's just everything with Da Vinci has tired me out, even though it's late even Peter's sleeping." You said so like a sharp message to Peter to stay silent and a hint to Tony to get to the point.

Peter only smirked and you felt your breath get caught in your throat as he started stroking himself slowly from under his pants. He winked and you cursed him with every swearword you knew in your head.

"I get it, smartypants needs his beauty sleep. Reminds me of someone." He teased. You could only make a weak noise in response, eyes glued to your boyfriend. 

"Well," There were some clanging noises in the background and you assumed he was in his workshop, "How's it going, though? The bus ride was all good? I really could've had a limo for you-"

You nearly moaned but saved it as a cough, Peter had decided to take out his cock and yours twitched in response, "Dad, Dad, everything's good and has been good- Will be good, whatever. I have to go, I don't wanna wake up Peter."

Tony scoffed but relented, "Alright, I'll let you go. Make sure Peter behaves, yeah? I don't want any headlines of Spiderman in Washington." "Easy. Goodnight." Tony said so too and you turned off your phone, putting it on the side table.

You looked to Peter, nerves a bit frazzled but desire danced around you. "We in the clear?" Peter's wondering voice was laced with desire too, and you could only nod. 

"Good. C'mere." Clambering onto his lap, you replaced his stroking hand with your own and he groaned, leaning up and relighting the passion with a deep kiss, hugging you firm against you. 

You loved being pressed up against him and you voiced your appreciation through nipping lightly his lower lip, running a hand through his hair. His touch was all you could focus on, actions you trusted to not hurt you, fingers on your body only searching for your pleasure.

"Peter..." You moaned with a jolt of your hips when he zipped down your jeans and took out your cock, thumbing over the head. 

It felt so good, especially when he rutted against you and wandered his lips down to your neck, placing open-mouthed kisses everywhere.

"I adore you, baby, I love your body so much. Perfect for me and your personality makes you all the more handsome." "Who knew nerdy Parker could be such a poet." You airily chuckled, but his words so close to your skin made you shiver with pleasure.

His smile through the kiss made you feel like you were on clouds and you were eager to take it to the next step, but the sudden footsteps right outside the door made you freeze. 

It bypassed even Peter, spidey-senses now out of his mind from all _this_ , but you caught it.

"Shit- Peter- Sorry! _Hide._ " You shoved him off the bed to the right where he'd be hidden and you hastily grabbed your phone, twisting to lay on your stomach. Peter managed to make no noise and the door swung open, having you cringe.

Seriously, when were you and Peter ever going to get some alone time?

"Hey!" Ned greeted, walking to the other bed and scrounging around in his bags for something. "Hey, Ned." You grimaced, opening up your phone, very uncomfortable with having to hide your boner.

"Where's Peter?" He asked, looking around a bit before going back to his task. You went wide-eyed, "Uh, shower. Just went in, t-that's why there's no water... What- What are you doing?" It was a terrible lie but thank god Ned was just that oblivious.

Ned threw up his hands in annoyance, "Can't find my goggles. My eyes sting from the chlorine." 

"Have mine!" You quickly thought and pointed to one of your bags, "Front zipper! Should be in there." Your awkward chuckle made Ned regard you weirdly before walking over to said bag.

You held your breath as your bag was in direct eyesight of Peter and begged to anyone out there that Ned wouldn't see. 

An agonizing minute went by before he triumphantly waved a pair of black goggles in the air, "Thanks, man! I'll probs be a while in the pool, you're missing out though, we're having a party. Tell that to Peter when he gets out." 

Another awkward chuckle and a nod, "I sure will. Bye-bye." Just as the door shut behind Ned, you groaned out loud and covered your face with your hands. 

Peter popped his head up, his chestnut hair being a bit dishevelled from his fall. 

You looked to him with despair, "Oh. My. God." "Yeah... Suppose you're not up to it anymore, huh?" You shook your head with a determined glint in your eye. 

You sat up, made sure he was watching and took off your shirt with the rest of your clothes. You stood up with your hands on your hips, "I am going to get fucked by my boyfriend tonight even if it goes against what the universe wants." You stated, tone brooking no argument. 

Peter laughed with a blush, want and lust sparking in him from seeing how perfectly naked you were. 

"But!" You held up a hand as he went to speak and walked to him, offering out a hand, "In no way are we getting interrupted _again._ Shower time, boy." 

"Oh yeah, a solid plan, cause now I'm dirty from being pushed onto the floor." You lightly slapped the back of his head, "Being pushed saved you from being fantastically embarrassed." He made a noise of thought before taking your hand and stripping like you. "My hero." 

And your cheeks went pink from him, no intention to reply and instead being captivated to just, well, him. 

But with the overbearing knowledge that you two were standing naked in the room, the trip to the bathroom was fast with smirks and giggles; the shower thankfully nice and big enough to accommodate you both.

The water was quick to warm comfortably and you got in, brushing back your dampening hair and beckoning Peter in, "I miss you, loverboy. The water's fine, come on in." You teased but Peter was already getting in and had you in the corner, kissing you fiercely. He was hungry for you.

That wasn't to say you weren't too.

It couldn't get anymore better but it did as Peter hoisted you up and pressed you into the cold tiled wall, sending shivers throughout you. 

You loved it when he handled you without any effort, something pleasurable spurred in you from the power show and you could only moan desperately into the kiss.

It didn't last long, as the two of you had been teased enough as it was. Peter didn't want to mess around, pulling back with a hum, "I wanna fuck you so bad, baby." The air was easily knocked out of you; Peter wasn't normally this straightforward but you'd be lying if you said it didn't turn you on.

"Oh god.. _Yes_ , please, Peter." He turned you around quickly but still with his innate carefulness, hot water hitting your back and trailed his hands down to your ass, kissing the back of your neck. 

You were quietly gasping and moaning as he pressed himself against you, kissing from your shoulder blades and down your back. The water pouring over you both and the steam rising had you struggle for air but overall it felt so good, head pounding and body on fire.

An especially loud moan fell from your lips when Peter pushed your legs apart and easily slid in a finger inside of you, cock hard and teasing against your thigh.

"P- Peter." You gasped, pushing back and chewing on your lip. He kissed the back of your ear, airily chuckling but you heard his falling self-control. That only had your heartbeat speed up.

"Love you so much, baby, it's been too long, hasn't it?" You nodded fervently and words failed to form as another finger pushed in, slowly starting to move and loosen you up. 

Your moans heightened before he hushed you, "Gotta keep quiet... Just think of next time and save all your precious sounds for that, yeah?" You nodded while biting your tongue, now suddenly feeling all the more tightened and coiled up from having to stopper your sounds. 

Little soft noises and high whimpers could only scrape their way up to your throat with each prod and brush up against your prostate, and it took considerable effort to not let out a loud moan from how you noticed how tenderly Peter was holding you.

God, how did you manage to catch Peter as your boyfriend? It boggled you. 

Yet your mind went blank when the fingers left you and you felt Peter prepare behind you. "P- Pete." You begged in a whisper, and the warm hands on your sides loosened a bit with his voice coming up to your ear.

"I know. We don't have any lube, so it's gonna hurt a bit more baby. Still want that?" You were so riled up and desperate for him, taking it dry only made you more excited; it wasn't like you hadn't tried it before. 

So you quickly nodded, "I still want that." 

Peter smiled, and with adjusting himself a bit more, he pushed in. You arched your back immediately from the feeling, the overwhelming feeling, and panted with exertion. Every bit of you was burning up in pleasure and only Peter's touch kept you together with the water raining down on you both.

You whimpered quietly from when it did start to hurt, but thankfully Peter knew so and took it even slower. "Sorry, baby, it'll feel good soon." He apologised with the promise, and you craned your head back to kiss him lightly. 

He took that distraction and entered all the way. "Fuck!" You cursed, cock aching and wrenching your head back while rolling your hips back to meet Peter. 

Peter rested his head on your shoulder, heavily breathing in time with you, bodies close and intimate. The tiled wall that used to be cold had gotten warmer against you, sucking in your radiating heat.

Peter groaned with slight experimental thrusts into you, "God, I've missed how _good_ you feel. All around me and wanting..." You now couldn't bother to suppress your sounds and moaned from his words. He just had to know how much he affected you.

And it seemed that he didn't care anymore about keeping quiet too, holding onto you tightly in response; he did love hearing you moan.

"P-Peter," You gasped after another passing minute, "I'm ready." "Yeah?" You could feel his smirk against your skin and you shivered with anticipation. "Yes." You were barely able to manage out, voice thick with emotion.

Peter pulled from leaning against you and rested his grip onto your hips, holding you in place as he started to draw out from you. A fleeting thought of yours passed that maybe you were wasting the water before it got destroyed by Peter's powerful thrust back in.

"Peter!" You cried in response, pushing back on him quickly, wanting so much more now that you'd gotten a taste of it. 

It being such a long time since you were able to have sex made your walls strain all the more and hurt, but Peter unknowingly made up for it how he sucked and kissed all over your skin, leaving pretty bite marks and hickeys. 

He started slow, rocking back and forth in you, hands trailing down your chest and tauntingly around your dripping cock. You were trembling beneath him, your own hand moving from the wall and gripping his arm, a silent plead.

You really couldn't say much anyway, with the prominent feeling of Peter in you just overstimulating you to the max. How'd you go this long without Peter?

Peter voiced his pleasure in time with his thrusts, breathing heavily behind you and an ice-cold feeling brushed over your chest as you wanted to _see_ him.

You shifted, pulling him and he got the message of a different stance. 

So he pulled out and let you turn with your back against the wall, and he wasted no time pushing back in; you weren't one to be kept waiting. 

Still, it was that agonisingly slow and you needed more. So, locking eyes with Peter who was flushed himself, you wrapped your legs and pulled him in more, "Faster, Pete, p-please." 

He heard your whisper and immediately planted his lips on yours in a fervour, matching the energy with faster and deeper thrusts. You cried loudly into the kiss, raking your nails down his toned back.

"God, fuck, you're so good baby, I'm so lucky... Just _look_ at you." He groaned, nuzzling his head into your shoulder, eyes clenched with pleasure. You moaned back in response, shakily wiping your face off from the water. 

You were both drenched, of course, and the steam rising muffled your thoughts. But one prevailed amongst the others drowning, and that was how much you loved Peter. 

A buzzing feel rose in your gut nicely and you couldn't get enough. You needed release, "I'm- I'm close, Peter.." Peter nodded lightly, and with a quick angle change, white burst over your vision as he slammed head-on right on your prostate.

"Oh, shit!" You bit into your hand, but Peter removed your hand and instead pried easily open your mouth, having you suck on his fingers. 

"You're gonna come soon, my pretty baby? Gonna clench down on me with my fingers stuffed in your mouth?" Oh, how you loved how Peter got in sex.

You whimpered, his other hand drawing down to your throbbing hard cock that had been touch-deprived all this time. "Yeah?" He pursued, and you weakly nodded, eyes on him and watching how his body glistened and moved.

Peter cursed, knowing he was close, and started to draw out only to his head and then pound back in, while delicately ghosting his touch over your cock. This had you hang your mouth open limply with a long low noise, mind bliss full. 

You were _so_ close.

"P- Please..." You murmured out, hips bucking to meet him and you needed release and you needed that feeling of Peter filling you up. It'd been too long.

"Oh yeah, you deserve to come for me, you always do. Doll, come for me, c'mon, you can do it." His coaxing was the final thing needed for you and you cried out for the last time, clenching down on him. 

Your orgasm hit you full force, the building up absolutely worth it, and your ropes of cum were instantly washed away by the water. 

It's a domino effect, and Peter sucks in a sharp breath from your velvety warmth, unable to hold back and slamming into you deeply; grunting with his release. You pant, limbs shaking and you bask in the moment. Bask in the cloudy feeling, and your rapidly cooling body.

You stay joined, chests heaving and needing the time to catch up with reality. Peter kissed all over you gently with heavy spent breaths. It made you sigh happily and close your eyes for a bit.

Eventually, Peter drew out, and a dark blush covered your face as you felt some of his seed drip out of you and down your thighs. Peter only smirked when he noticed too and led you directly under the water to wash off and kiss you softly.

His once fierce hands massage your thighs and you can only hum in gratification. "I love you, Peter." You lingered a kiss on his cheek; the action so much more meaningful than it looked. 

Peter smiled brightly, hair soaking wet and stuck to his face, "I love you too. And I always will." The promise makes a delighted feeling spark in you, and you hug him while basking in the water.

He holds you in place, your body trembling against him, ever so caring in making sure you were alright after. He closed his eyes, feeling content.

Your heartbeat sounded in your ears and you're overcome with emotion, brain finally clearing and probably producing lethal amounts of dopamine. But you know that could never happen and your smile widened.

Quickly washing off and actually having a shower, it ends all too soon as you finally turn off the water. By now, you're a sleepy warm bundle and Peter helps you out and into a towel, pressing a kiss onto your hair.

" _Now_ I'm actually tired." Peter chuckled and you rolled your eyes, shaking your head a bit to get rid of the drops of water on your hair. 

You tug on his hand, though, when he goes to the door and you come close to him, laying your head on his chest. "Mm?" His enquiring sound, and you sigh. "Not ready to leave, yet." 

"Of course." He murmured sweetly, hand once aimed for the door handle now in your hair and caressing your scalp pleasantly. 

Your eyelids droop and before you know it, Peter's scooped you up and holding you securely against him. Maybe you're not ready for sleep yet, but the silence and brilliance of the moment with Peter has you drinking it all in; you want it to last forever.

While you know it wouldn't, at least you know with confidence you'll be with Peter forever and ever. You couldn't imagine your life without him, and you knew Peter felt the same way. 

Damn, you were caught in _deep._ So much for being a play-boy Stark.


End file.
